Ooops!
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: New to main roster, Vicky is being bullied and still trying to find her way. Unfortunately, a move to protect herself backfires when she ends up in line for Roman's belt.


Oops

Chapter 1

"_For tonight only, the Hardcore Belt will be back in action! It will be accompanied by a referee at all times. Whoever holds this belt at the time of the headlining match today, will be the Number 1 contender for the WWE Championship! Whoever holds the belt by the end of the time limit will, if they are not the champion already, be the new number one contender!"_

The two heel divas chased her towards the stage, and Vicky ran for her life. She just had to get away, she didn't care where. The two Diva's had made her life hell since she hit the main roster, and were about to punish her for daring to win in a handicap match against them. Alicia and Rosa were furious, and Vicky had no doubt in her mind what that punishment entailed.

On stage, an exhausted Roman Reigns held both the hardcore belt, and the new WWE Championship. The crowds cheered for him, he had well and truly decimated Brock Lesnar, not without a superhuman effort on his part, and stood tall, holding both belts at on the stage as Brock looked on in despair. Roman wiped his hair from his face, clutching his side and trying to bite back the pain long enough to celebrate a little at least. That was cut short by Vicky, as she came barreling out of the curtains, the two furious women in tow, all oblivious to the timer counting down from 20 behind them. Straight in to Roman she went, both ending up in a heap on the floor as the women advanced. She knew the kicks were coming, and so, not really thinking, Vicky pulled his legs up and used them to shield herself, unwittingly putting him in to a pin. It wasn't till she heard a "Three!" being yelled over the screaming crowds that she realized what had happened. Vicky scrambled to her feet, getting as far away from Roman as she could, not really sure if she could believe her stupidity. She suddenly found herself being handed the hardcore belt as The Undertaker came rushing out, followed by Triple H, Seth and Dean.

"Huh? Oh hell...no, no, I didn't mean..." she stammered as she backed away, Roman looking at her with curiosity. By the time the others had reached her, the timer had hit Zero. Feeling sick, horrified at what had happened, she ran for it, the guys watching her as she left. Everyone understood the message that taking the belt from Roman gave out. Taking the hardcore belt now would put you next in line. Like it or not, Feral was the new number one contender.

The belt lay on the bed in front of her as Vicky paced the hotel room, trying to think. How could she have been so stupid? How had she not realized what she was doing? On what planet did any of what she had done make any sense?! And at Wrestlemania of all places! Scarpering straight away probably had not been the best choice in hindsight, but she had to get away, she had to think. Oh she was going to be in SO much trouble when Triple H got hold of her! And Steph…and Vince! Oh lord, when Vince saw what happened…she was going to lose her job! She tried to marshal her thoughts, sinking down against the side of the bed as she tried to think, while voices outside mumbled in the corridor, as if having a whispered argument she couldn't quite hear.

"I don't know what's gotten in to her," Hunter said as they stood a little way from the door. "This…this isn't the Feral I know, it isn't the Vicky I know. She's never pulled anything like this before."

"I know…and I don't think it was intentional…Hunter…I think she was trying to protect herself." Stephanie said.

"Protect herself?" Hunter looked at his wife confused.

"Yes, I really do. I mean, take the way she ran out, for example. She didn't run at Roman, she tripped over him. She was running from Alicia and Rosa, she…she wasn't even concerned with him, wasn't really even looking at him. She wasn't hauling his legs up to pin him…"

"She was doing it to stop them kicking her in the face…in the ribs…like they did in the ring earlier tonight." He said, as things cleared in his mind. "She was using him as a human shield. Shit, Steph…I think they may have been bullying her, y'know" He ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking hell, we've been so blind to all this too."

"Let me talk to her, Hunter. Let me try, at least." Steph said.

Vicky jumped when a voice came through the door, making her realize she'd had tears running down her face.

"Vicky? Vicky are you there?" The voice came gently through the door, and Vicky kept looking at her feet, trying to ignore it as she sat against the bed.

"Please, leave me alone," Vicky said.

"Can we talk, Vicky? I promise I'm not going to fire you, I'm not mad at you…I just want to talk," said the voice she now recognized as Steph. Vicky closed her eyes and rested her head back on the bed. Here it comes. She was SO about to get fired.

"I just want to be alone right now, please Steph..." she sniffed and wiped her nose with the tissues from the sideboard.

"I know you do. But it's not going to happen. We need to talk. I'm coming in that room if you like it or not, Vicky,"

"You sound like my mum," Vicky replied.

"You're starting to sound like you need a mom to talk to right now," Steph replied. The door handle rattled, and a few seconds later there were a few clicks and it opened.

"How did you…" Vicky began as Steph stepped inside, and closed the door behind her.

"I wasn't always a goody two shoes. Some of the tricks I've learnt came in handy for being a mom." She smiled, tucking a bobby pin back in her hair.

"I thought that only worked in movies, it's failed every time I tried it as a kid."

"It works if you do it right." She smiled, before walking over and sitting on the floor next to her. "What happened, Vick? What's been going on?" Vicky sighed. It was so stupid, she should be past this kind of thing by now. It should have been left behind when she finished school. "Look, I'm not the bitch I make myself out to be on TV, Vicky. I'm your boss, yes, but I'm also your friend if you will let me be."

"Alicia…and Rosa to a lesser extent…have been bullying me from the day I came to the main roster." Vicky replied, looking down at her feet as she spoke.

"I thought as much. You weren't aiming to pin Roman tonight, were you?"

"No ma'am…I was trying to protect myself…I pulled his legs up thinking they would kick out at him instead of me…I didn't mean to pin him, I forgot about the belt, about everything…hell I don't even know the guy yet…" Vicky stammered.

"Then we will have to introduce you both. But that's for another day. Tell me what's been going on." Steph said. And unable to stop herself, Vicky did just that. Every trick, every blow, every snide remark, everything. She poured her heart out, telling how they had picked on her for the smallest things.

"Bullying isn't supposed to happen in the WWE, Steph…I shut up because imagine the scandal if that got out?" Vicky said. "And I thought…I thought I could get the better of it, somehow, that I could manage. I was wrong. The moment I set foot in that arena tomorrow, they are going to attack me and injure me to the point I can't compete." She shook her head. "And accidently winning that belt….I just made it a thousand times worse! I'll hand it in tomorrow morning Steph…I can't face Reigns for it."

"I'm not sure you'll be allowed to, Vicky." Steph said with a sigh. "Dad saw. He thought it was a genius move. He wants to see you tomorrow. You, me, Hunter…and Roman."

"But I was only trying to protect myself!" Vicky exclaimed horrified. "I didn't even see Roman there!"

"I know. Get some sleep, hun. We'll talk it over in the morning. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this." Steph gave her a gentle smile, and stood to go out of the door.

"What about the belt?"

"Keep hold of it for now." Steph advised. "But come sit with us for breakfast, about eight, ok?"

When she awoke the next morning, Vicky felt awful. When she turned on the news, even worse. Her pin of Roman was everywhere, every sports station, every broadcast. Vicky groaned. All she wanted was for the world to swallow her whole right now. A glance at the clock showed just gone seven, and Vicky heaved herself out of bed, and yanked the t-shirt she wore over her head. She threw it to the floor, where it landed on the belt. What a mess, she decided, as she walked to the shower. There had to be a way out.

But as she stood outside the breakfast hall, trying to steel herself to walk in, it was painfully clear to her that there was none. If Vince liked the move, however much it was to save her own skin, then she would find herself very much in his eye line from now on. She shuffled from one foot to the other uneasily, the belt that had caused so much trouble over her shoulder.

"You ok there?" asked a voice, and she jumped, startled, turning to face the speaker. Vicky almost dropped the belt as she did so, and she went pale as she realized who it was.

"Oh shit…Roman…I..listen…about yesterday…I didn't mean to…" She stammered as the giant of a man looked down on her.

"Feral. Relax. I know." He said, and they fell silent a moment, Vicky turning to look through the doors. "You can't go in there, can you?"

"All those people…staring at me….because of what I did…I can't face it," she said more to herself than anyone.

"Yes you can." He said behind her, and once more she turned to look at him. He took the belt from her shoulders and put it round her waist. He then brushed hair from her face, pulled straight her top and nodded. "We're going to walk in there together. You're going to smile, and stand tall, like Feral would. Ready?"

"No," She managed with a squeak.

"Good, let's go." He smiled, and pushed open the doors, pushing her gently in front of him.

"Stop it!" she managed through clenched teeth as he propelled her slowly across the room. "Everyone keeps staring at me."

"That's cause you're walking with the most good looking man in the WWE to date." Roman said with a smile.

"You are so bloody full of yourself, Reigns."

"Nah, you just don't know me very well yet. You will." He smiled down at her as they reached the table Stephanie and Triple H sat at. Hunter gestured to the seat next to him for Vicky to sit down, and Vicky did so nervously. She did NOT feel comfortable with this at all.

While Steph, Hunter and Roman talked, Vicky said nothing, barely touching the bowl of cereal in front of her till Steph threw her a pointed look, and she quickly shoveled a large spoonful in to her mouth. As soon as she finished, Vicky tried to escape, and slyly leave the belt there with them. It didn't work, as Hunter grabbed her by the arm and put it back over her shoulder, before saying she should be careful not to lose the belt, else someone would take it, and take her slot from her. He then stood, put an arm about her shoulders, and lead her out of the room. He said nothing to her questions of where they were going, what was going on etc, till he reached a hotel suite door. He knocked three times, and a voice bade them come in. Hunter at this point, opened the door, shoved Vicky inside, and closed it behind her.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Vicky turned and franticly began to pull at the handle, cursing aloud that she should never have trusted a member of the authority as the belt dropped from her shoulder to the floor.

"No, you shouldn't, to be honest." Said a voice, and she wheeled round only to come face to face with Vince Mc Mahon himself. She backed against the door now, as he approached her heart thudded wildly, and the feeling that she was cornered was prevalent. He stopped inches away, picked up the belt and smiled, before putting it back over her shoulder, and holding out his hand to shake hers. "Very pleased to meet you, Vicky. That was a genius move, last night, my girl, a fantastic move and I completely applaud you for it."

"But Sir…" she began and was cut off.

"You are going to be the future of the Diva Division I can see it now! You'll be right up there with all the superstars, hell, maybe next year you could headline Wrestlemania!" He said as he went to sit down. "Well, don't stand on ceremony, sit, sit!" He gestured to a chair next to him and poured himself a coffee from the pot on the table, and poured her one as well as she came over and sat uneasily in the chair. He gestured for her to take the coffee as he continued to speak. "It's been years since a Diva showed such initiative, such courage…"

"But I wasn't trying to be courageous, I was protecting myself," Vicky blurted, before clamping a hand over her mouth, realizing she'd interrupted him. You didn't interrupt Vince Mc Mahon. Ever.

"Protecting yourself?" He looked at her as he spoke, his expression veiled to the point that Vicky realized she hadn't a hope of working out what the man was thinking.

"Yes, from Alicia and Rosa…they've been bullying me since I hit the main roster…."Vicky said, and trailed off as he looked at her sternly.

"so you weren't pinning Roman?"

"No, I was using his legs as a shield for me, hoping they would kick him instead."

"I see. Well, this sheds a different light on things." He sipped his coffee, and indicated she should drink too. Vicky held back the grimace she wanted to let loose, she hated coffee. Especially black coffee. "A very different light, I wonder what we should do." He looked at her as if expecting an answer.

"I agree sir. So, I can just give you this belt back, and I can go back to the Diva division, and go back to what I came here for…" She said quickly, and her voice trailed off again as he shook his head.

"Ah, see I can't actually let you do that, my dear." He smiled. "You see, as much as I understand your predicament, and I empathize, I really do…it happened on international television. The world saw it. I have to do what's best for business, and so, we will work a storyline that takes you up to fighting Roman Reigns.

"But…girls can't fight for the guys belts…and…and I can't fight Roman Reigns…." She stammered.

"That's where you are wrong. You can, and you will. Go through this storyline, and I'll let you go back to how you were. IF you win the Royal Rumble."

"What?" Vicky almost spat out the coffee she was trying to swallow.

"Yes, you heard me. You will be entering the Royal Rumble. What is it you are afraid of here? You quite clearly have the ability. Are you scared of him, of Reigns? Are you worried you might be beaten by him?" asked Vince.

"I'm scared that if I win, I'll be bullied by the guys as well as the girls, and set against The Undertaker or Brock Lesnar…" she blurted, and clapped a hand across her mouth again. How in the hell did this man manage to get her to reveal things she had told no one?

"Ahhh and we finally get the truth. Undertaker, he scares you, yes?" asked Vince, reaching for his phone.

"Yes Sir. I admire him…but he terrifies me." Vicky tried to stall anymore talking by swallowing a bit more coffee. _God this is disgusting stuff, _she thought to herself. She looked for a plant nearby to get rid of her cup, and as Vince turned round, disposed of it all in to the one to her right. It was foiled, however, by Vince pouring her a fresh cup the moment she put the cup back on the table. He gestured for her to drink and she did so, stomach protesting the entire time.

"And Lesnar?"

"No, I just outright dislike him. Sir…if I may…if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for rehearsals for the day." Vicky said, making an excuse to escape the man as the door knocked. Vince bade the person knocking to enter, and Vicky almost dropped her cup in horror as The Undertaker came in. She managed to shakily put it down as he shut the door, clutching the belt more for protection than anything else as he came over.

"Hi Vince…I didn't mean to disturb you," he said. "I just want to see if I can get a few days off. If you're busy, I can come back later." He said, his eyes not leaving Vicky as he spoke. Vince looked from one to the other, Vicky shrinking back in to her chair out of fear.

"No, no, not at all. Sure you can have a few days off. After you spend some time with Feral here to toughen her up."

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"I won't take no for an answer. Vicky, don't you worry a bit, you'll be in good hands," Vince continued as if he was doing them both some huge favor.

"But…Sir…"

"Mr. McMahon…I don't think…" They both began as he practically shooed them out of the door.

"Now then, I'm sure you both have some work to do. Don't let me keep you." he added, before closing the door. The pair stood looking at each other shocked.

"Well isn't this just great," grumbled Undertaker. Vicky looked away and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look," Vicky said, exasperated. "You don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, so the sooner we engineer a situation where I have to give up my belt, the sooner we can both go our separate ways, understand?" Vicky said, and faltered as her gaze met his own, his eyebrow raised as he looked at her. "Um…that is…Mr. Undertaker…sir…if you're ok..with um…helping me get rid…I'm just gonna…gonna go now..." Vicky tried to step away from him, but he gripped her shoulder with one of his massive hands and let out an almighty laugh. Vicky smiled weakly, not even sure what she was supposed to be smiling at.

"Feral, you don't know when to shut your trap, do you?" he asked. "Stop shaking kid. I'm not that scary really." He added. Vicky couldn't help it, she was terrified of the man. It must have been all to obvious, as Undertaker laughed once more, and put an arm around her shoulder, guiding her with him as they walked. "You weren't scared of me a minute ago, Feral. There's a wild animal inside you somewhere, you just proved that. We just gotta find it. Let's head to the arena, we can start there. Besides…I've been admiring your bike from afar for ages."

"You have?" she asked, higher pitched than she intended. He laughed again.

"I have. You keep that noise up we'll have to call you Squeak instead of Feral." He added with a laugh.

Once at the arena, Vicky made a swift exit, to try find a space by herself. _What in the hell is going on?! _ She asked herself. Her nerves were shot, she couldn't take much more of this. How, in not even 24 hrs since she'd been chased on stage, had her world turned upside down?

"Vicky?" Vicky jumped and let out a little scream at the voice. She turned to see AJ and Paige behind her.

"You ok? You don't look quite yourself," Paige asked.

"I…um…no I don't…feel quite myself," she managed.

"Come on, Taker's looking for you." AJ said, walking over and hooking her arm in Vicky's. "Alicia and Rosa got ripped a new one earlier, FYI." Vicky glanced at AJ surprised, the other woman began to walk off, but was quickly stopped when Vicky wouldn't move. "Vick, come on, we don't keep Taker waiting."

"No…I'm not working with someone who terrifies me." She refused to move.

"Feral. Don't make us use alternative means here." Paige said. Vicky promptly sat down. Paige rolled her eyes exasperated. "Fine. Hey, Big Show!" Paige called over to the giant as he passed. "Give us a hand getting Feral to Taker, will you?"

Undertaker stood with Triple H next to the ring

"Honestly, she's terrified of me, Hunter. I don't know how I'm going to bring out the beast in her if she's scared of me." He said, scratching his head.

"But she does admire you, even if she is scared of you. She had a similar reaction when she bumped in to Roman this morning." Hunter replied.

"All she wants to do is get rid of that belt. Isn't this all a bit unfair?" asked Undertaker.

"Since when were you fussed about fairness?" Hunter fixed his old enemy with a disbelieving eye.

"Ok, so if it was a guy I'd be saying ha ha, tough shit." Undertaker held up his hands in mock surrender. "But the girl's barely been six months on main roster, she's still trying to find her way. And she's scared shitless," he added before his words were interrupted. Looking up, they saw Vicky being carried, fireman style, down the walkway by Big Show, using every curse word and profanity she knew to try get him to put her down.

"Yeah, she sure sounds it," Hunter laughed as Big Show dumped her on the floor in front of him as she told him exactly what she was going to do to him if he ever did that again. She then turned to walk away, saw Undertaker and Triple H, let out a frightened squeak yet again and stumbled backwards, landing on her backside. Everyone laughed, and she scowled.

"it's not funny!" she yelled, losing her cool. She let out a growl and stormed off, leaping the barrier in an impressive manner.

"You really do scare her, don't you?" asked Hunter as she began to climb a barrier and head further up in the seats.

"Do you see what I mean? Feral's never going to be ready to face Reigns like this, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to toughen her up." Undertaker explained.

Vicky sat up in the nosebleed seats. She was trying to get her head together, to focus for the night. She had an hour left till she had to head backstage as people came in. The hardcore belt sat on a seat next to her. Vicky felt scared, and for the first time in a long time, alone. She was _so_ scared, so worried about how to pull this off, she hadn't realized just how alone she was.

"Hey, Wild One, what are you doing all the way up here?" asked a voice, and she turned to see Dean Ambrose. Dean had always called her Wild One, ever since he first met her as she started in NXT. "Normally I'm the one flying solo in the nosebleeds." Vicky wiped her eyes, suddenly realizing she'd been crying.

"I'm just leaving," she said, getting up to leave. Dean got to her in seconds and grabbed her by the hand. His other hand tipped her chin up, and then wiped a tear she had missed from her cheek.

"What's the matter, Wild One?" he asked. It was silly, just a simple question, and she broke. She told Dean everything, everything that had happened, how scared she was, how alone she felt even though she was main roster now.

"Feral…you're an idiot, you know that, right?" he said, after listening to her. She nodded and sniffed again. "You aren't alone. You got me. And if you got me, you got Seth and Rome. Now. We need to get our backsides backstage. How's about you come with me tonight?"

"Backstage? Sure. You can protect me from Taker at least."

"Naw, not backstage. Ringside, Wild one." Said Dean with a cheeky grin.


End file.
